


Envy Leads to Wrath

by Overthinkerwrites



Series: Building Up and Breaking Down [2]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: F/F, Slight bend of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overthinkerwrites/pseuds/Overthinkerwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava meets the first individual to be nice to her in so long, and she doesn't even know whom she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy Leads to Wrath

Another fruitless meeting with Wrathia. The Vengess had made it abundantly clear that Ava wasn’t being destructive enough. While Wrathia’s vitriol had lessened significantly ever since she became a Vengess, Ava still found Wrathia’s attitude to be tiring to deal with. 

She was about to head back out to the real world and wake up, even though she would not feel rested at all. She then smelled something out of place . She found a passageway with a light at the end of the endlessly dim atmosphere of her mind. 

Not only that, the cool wind from the other end of the tunnel had a distinct aroma of… salt? Not the kind of salt she put on her meager scraps of food, but a kind of natural salt. It was almost revitalizing. 

Curious, she edged her way to a blinding light, accompanied by the sounds of something she never heard before. What was it? She squinted her eyes as she forced herself through the light and when her eyes finally adjusted to the luminosity of her surroundings, she found herself what could have only have been a beach. 

Of course she had never been to one herself. She was able to see it from pictures and videos. But all she had seen could not do it justice. 

She looked around, feeling the warm and soft sand between her toes, the crisp and cool air running through her hair, and additional smells of the seashore flooding her nostrils. 

It was… peaceful. 

“Oh, hello.” a new voice announced from her side. She quickly turned to see a woman floating around her, looking her over curiously. Still, Ava fought to keep the gasp in.

She was beautiful. Her dark violet skin was offset by the intense red of her hands, patches of red on her collarbone, and the coral horns that jutted out of her forehead. Her hair was a ever flowing mane of deep sea blue whirlpools that was as long, if not longer, than Wrathia’s. Her dress was a stunning array of cloth like oyster shells that shimmered like diamonds in the light. But her eyes. Her eyes were a sea green that almost took Ava’s breath away. 

“Oh, um, hello,” Ava stumbled for an answer and fought to keep the blush out of her face. 

The woman smiled and as though she was as light as air, landed gently upon the ground. “You’re the first person that’s been able to see me, outside of Gil.”

Ava blinked. “Gil? Wait, you’ve pacted with Gil?”

The woman blinked, “Pacted? I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Ava then reached into her Drawer of Wrath and quickly pulled out the book of Wrathia’s plans. Frantically, she flipped the pages through, causing the woman to hover once more and encircle Ava to see what she was looking at. 

“Aha!” Ava proclaimed as she came to the page she was looking for, “See this? Does this look familiar?”

The woman blinked and saw the scribbles that seemed so familiar, yet, so foreign to her. If she squinted, she could make out one page that had her profile on it, and in another, her asleep within a sea shell. 

The woman shook her head. “I’m afraid I don’t remember at all. I seemed to have lost my memory.”

Ava deflated. She felt so close to finding another host for Wrathia, only to find an amnesiac. It wasn’t her fault, though, however, perhaps, it was something she could work with. 

“Well, I’m Ava. Ava ire,” she said, hoping to steer the conversation back to an even tilt. 

“And I believe my name is Nevy. Pleased to meet you,” she said, warming up to her visitor. “Tell me, what are you here for?”

Ava sighed. “Well, I was hoping you’d know why I was here, since you and the ghost that I’m pacted with are on the same side and all.”

“I’m sorry I can’t be of more help. What was it you and your pactor wished of me?”

“To take down Titan,” Ava said without a second thought. 

Nevy gasped. This caused Ava to cover her mouth, even though she had no idea why. 

“But… that… that can’t be right,” Nevy protested. “Gil and I were to meet TiTAN and he would tell me where I came from and answer my questions, since he’s supposed to be all-knowing.”

Ava closed her eyes and expected a form of punishment, however, none came. She opened her eyes slightly to see Nevy appear distracted. 

“And yet,” Nevy continued, as she looked away,“there was always something… something, not right with Gil’s desire to work for TiTAN. The principals, the teachers, the other workers for TITAN.”

She turned to Ava, worry appearing in her eyes. “Something wrong.”

Ava looked away. How could she properly describe the horrors she saw in ‘The Gateway to Paradise’? She still had trouble sleeping at night from seeing someone literally cut up and reconstructed into something they were not. A horrifying and sterile version of herself that never should have been. Everything unique about her, stripped and replaced. 

To her relief, Nevy changed the subject. “There will be enough time for that later, though. Please,” her features were soft and inviting,“tell me of yourself, Miss Ava.”

The young human suddenly felt at a loss. What could she say? Her entire life was one large mistake? That she was tormented by the demon she now pacted with? That she forsook her humanity in a moment of fear? 

“I… I like stories,” Ava offered weakly. All of a sudden, she felt ashamed. No, not shame, but embarrassment. She had nothing to say about herself.

Nevy only smiled in response. “What are your favorite kind?”

Ava started to shiver and held her arms, hoping to cover the many scars as they started to glow in tandem with her discomfort, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Nevy. “Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why would anyone want to know anything about me? I’m nobody. I just wanted a life… a life…of…” Ava found herself choking on her own words as her eyes grew moist as she looked down. She was about to excuse herself when she felt a pair of hands slowly fall upon her shoulders and gently press into her collar bone. 

“It’s alright, Ava,” Nevy whispered into her hair,“I’m here. Whenever you need me, I’ll be here. Just like I am for Gil. When the time is right, you will tell me your stories. Your hopes. Your dreams. I will listen.”

Ava slowly turned and blinked, letting a few tears stream out from her eyes. “Promise?” she asked, desperate for someone, anyone, that would listen.

Nevy only smiled warmly. “I promise.”

Ava sniffed and wiped her nose, unceremoniously. “Sorry, I just… I just….”

“It’s quite alright,” Nevy said as she slowly embraced the emotionally exhausted Ava. 

The smell of Nevy’s skin and hair was so soothing and relaxing. In conjunction with her voice, Ava found herself drifting to sleep. Sleep she so desperately needed. Rest. Yes, she needed rest. 

All of a sudden, a sharp and violent heat burst from Ava’s skin. Something was wrong in her own mindspace. Someone else was there. And someone with Wrathia!

Her face contorted into a snarl, Ava got to her feet, “I’m sorry, I have to go!” and dashed into the entryway from whence she came. 

What Ava didn’t see was Nevy’s face also taking a similar tone as hers albeit far more subtle. She slowly stood up and clasped her hands together.

The poor child. She could smell Wrathia’s hate on her. On each and everyone of those scars on her arms and neck. This displeased Nevy greatly. 

Calmly, she followed Ava into the mindspace, navigating the unused byways and the roads less traveled. Despite the immensity of the library, it was not difficult to find her quarry. 

With a sour expression, the Vengess queen paced hither and yon, breathing heavily, flexing her claws, with the occasional snarl. 

“Your highness,” Nevy announced herself cordially. As she always did in the presence of her sovereign. Her ruler. Her queen. The object of her affection and jealousy. 

It caught Wrathia off guard, it was what she loved and hated about the Covetess.

“Nevy? Oh, finally! Someone with some common sense around here!”

“Wrathia,” Nevy ineterrupted, her eyes leveled and her tone serious, “we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story runs parallel to "Always get a Second Chance to make a Bad First Impression".


End file.
